The differences in the reactivity of cotton and mercerized cotton to chemical modification, dyeing, crosslinking reactions, graft polymerization, and the like are well-known in textile finishing. The rate and extent of these textile finishing processes in these heterogeneous wet systems are dependent on whether the reactions are being conducted with cotton or mercerized cotton. The crystal lattice type of natural cotton is cellulose I with a beta angle of about 84.degree. and a crystallinity index of about 80 percent. The crystal lattice type of mercerized cotton is cellulose II with a beta angle of about 62.degree. and a crystallinity index of about 60 percent. Chemical modification, dyeing, crosslinking reactions and the like occur to a greater extent with mercerized cotton than with cotton. Since the rate and extent of these reactions are dependent on the crystallinity index and the related accessibility of the hydroxyl groups of the cellulose molecule to the chemical reagents and dyes, the lower crystallinity index and lattice type of mercerized cotton as compared with the higher crystallinity index and lattice type of cotton accounts for the higher reactivity of mercerized cotton as compared with the lower reactivity of cotton.
Macromolecular modifications of cotton and mercerized cotton have been investigated extensively. Macromolecular modifications of cotton and mercerized cotton are dependent on free radical initiated reactions, that is, graft polymerization reactions. To obtain maximum yield of cellulose graft copolymer, as compared with homopolymer formation, the initiating radical is formed on the cellulose molecule. When cotton and mercerized cotton are exposed to high energy ionizing gamma-radiation from cobalt-60, trapped macrocellulosic radicals are formed in cotton and mercerized cotton on the cellulose molecule. When pre-irradiated cotton and mercerized cotton are immersed in solutions of vinyl monomers, graft polymerization reactions are initiated. The rate and extent of graft polymerization reactions in these heterogeneous systems are dependent on conditions of storage of irradiated cotton and irradiated mercerized cotton prior to immersion in the solutions, composition of the solutions, reaction time, agitation during the reaction, the cellulose crystal lattice type, and the crystallinity index.
Cotton and mercerized cotton are the two forms of cotton textile products used commercially. To simplify textile finishing control and textile finishing processes it would be desirable to have one treating procedure and one treating solution or bath for both cotton and mercerized cotton that would yield from each of the cotton and mercerized cotton textile products with equal amounts of modifications per unit weight of cellulose and equal reactivities of the desired textile products for further textile finishing treatments and uses. Simplified one procedure and one bath textile finishing treatments for the chemical modification, dyeing, crosslinking reactions, graft polymerization reactions, and the like for cotton and mercerized cotton to yield derived textile products from cotton and mercerized cotton with equal amounts of changes in composition and equivalent reactivities for further textile finishing treatments and uses have not been accomplished.